Secrets
by Fire and Starlight
Summary: Evan Valor, the great great grandfather of Livia, Sabina and Virginia. Tells the story of how he lost his son, saw his daughter marry, and die. Prequel of Fairy-tale


**This is** just **a one shot for dear Nightcat who submitted Livia, Sabina and Virginia. And also added that their great great grandfather was a rebel in the first rebellion.**

 **Summary: The Valor family has secrets some they** don't **even know. The first rebellion their great great great grandfather was in.**

* * *

Evan Valor- rebel

* * *

Year 2032 Last day of the Rebelion

* * *

War is upon us. The war we created. We grew tired of the Capitol and wanted a new nation an equal one, no more Districts. An equal harmony among people.

Boom!

The capitol bombed us once again, killing families, children and friends. The neighbors turn on neighbors.

I hope Clarissa and Jack wasn't in the bombing. We were fighting for a reason, and the capitol could kill us and bomb us.

We entered the recent bombing an hour later, hoping to find survivors and not dead people. The black smoke making it hard to breath, and the small fires burning out.

Small whimpering was heard, and there was Clarissa crying over Jack's dead body. Another kid that died. He was only fourteen a year younger than Clarissa. Jack is now dead, and join him mom in heaven, watching over the small family we know have.

 _'The Valors don't live in cowardliness we fight to death...'_ I thought, watching survivors get pulled out an into safety. We fight for what is right.

The almighty Capitol hunted us down, one by one, and killing us one the spot or hanging us with a message 'This is what happens when you rebel'. We kill you till you see the error and live in our ways. We kill your children one by one, and you.

They even made sure that District 13 'The Center of the War' was bombed, making sure to kill the rebels inside District 13. No one surviving. But District 13 did survive and played dead, leaving me the last person who knows.

The last of the remaining rebels were caught and hanged to death, with the survivors watching in each district. Frightening the younger children the most.

The Capitol built each of the Districts' perishing it, and creating it like they planned.

Everything was grad, the Capitol left us alone till the decided to bomb us with news. Terrible news.

Each District is forced to have a boy and girl tributes between the ages twelve to eighteen to be sent to the Capitol and made them participate something called the Hunger Games.

* * *

Wedding; year 2035

* * *

Clarissa cried as she saw me wearing a cheap tux. She was all dressed in white, her hair in a bun, and today she was getting married to her true love. Horace Bruno. He loved her and she loved him.

"Dad, I am nervous," She said.

"Don't be," I said reassuringly.

"I wish Mom and Jack could be here," She said, wiping the last of her tears in her brown eyes.

"I know, but they are watching us," I insisted, hugging for what it seem to be the last time. The capitol banned us from religion.

"But who will take care of you," Clarissa calmly said.

"I'm only forty-two, not that old."

She laughed. The bells ringing for the wedding to start. We walked down the aisle, the crowd smiling at us.

"Do you Horace take Clarissa to be your wife?" The old, minister asked.

"I do," He said.

"Do you Clarissa take Horace to be your husband?"

"I do," She spoke, gently. Leaning her face in to kiss Horace, passionately.

Everyone clapped and we danced.

* * *

Year 2064

* * *

I am now sixty-nine, and dying slowly. My daughter had two children. A boy and girl and had lovely grandchildren. They insisted I live with them but I denied, saying I wanted to be alone.

The clock ticked slowly, as I went to bed. My heart stopped beating, and met Annie, my sister, Morgan, my wonderful wife, and Jack all waiting for me. They seem happy to see me, and we went to the light slowly. I was done with this world.

Later,

My great great grandchildren were reaped to go to the Hunger Games. They didn't know the secrets of our family. Traditions forgotten. We watched them get reaped, and hope they survive. After all the Valors' are fighters.

* * *

 **The end. That's the beginning of why Virginia, Livia and Sabina were reaped. Revenge of what Evan did. If you guys haven't please submit some tributes for my SYOTs. Thanks**


End file.
